


Wait for me

by ZTCX



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTCX/pseuds/ZTCX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto在一次调查外星科技的任务时，意外迷失在时间里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait for me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27569) by totally4ryo. 



> 作者：为gracie_musica 而写，生日快乐，甜心！我希望你喜欢这个。故事发生在“Day In the Death” 和 “Fragments这两集之间。目前看起来差不多会有三章，或许五章大约5000字（译者：事实证明作者他爆字数了……）  
> Beta由可爱又伟大的cjharknessgirl完成，他同时为本文的方向给我提供了很多可操作的帮助。  
> 由于这是一篇礼物，我会在明早发上来第二章，然后下午再发一章，然后希望明天晚上仍有更新。幸运的话，全部的内容将会在明天结束之间发完（我差不多至少还有一章需要写）。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：说实在的，由于我在看Torchwood之前已经在参观Cardiff bay的过程中被人剧透了个遍，所以Owen，Tosh，甚至是Ianto的死对我来说都和直接承受打击的妹子们要小得多。我以为我已经做足了心理准备，但很不幸的，我被没有被剧透的部分杀得片甲不留。（感谢剧透给我的妹子帮我减少了部分打击）  
> 其实我一直比较雷生子，但是这是篇我看完之后受到了极大治愈的文，果然符合生日礼物的特质。希望被虐了的同好都能从中得到些安慰。  
> （现在才来喜歡Torchwood是不是真的完全和时代脱节了？）  
> （S4是什么？可以吃吗？）  
> （科幻什麽的對不起，這篇文的一切都是爲了談戀愛。）

外星高科技是很诡谲的东西。有时候他完全无害，另一些时候他足以产生大规模破坏，不管拿着他的人有多么小心谨慎。

眼下火炬木第三分部正打算把他們最新得到的一個納入保管，Ianto和Gwen正小心拿著它研究，Jack則在為它準備一個可攜帶式的封存空間。Jack判斷那個三角形的設備應該是某種時空漩渦的操作器，只是不知道它的具體運用方法。他們從上邊得到的度數讓Jack覺得不安。鑒於挺多外星高科技設備能夠避開一般的雷達和火炬木的監測，一些物品在被他們的掃描器發現的時候就已經達到穿過裂縫的邊緣了。那部份的物品一般被認為是激活狀態的危險品，會被極度謹慎地處理妥當。

Jack知道一般這類型的設備可以被觸覺，光線或者聲音激活，但激活器是否會以打開面板還是心靈感應的方式來開啟設備，Jack卻一無所知。如果這是個心靈感應式的儀器，包括Jack自己在內的所有人都沒受過類似的訓練來控制它。

這東西越早被安全封存，Jack越早能松一口氣。他看著Gwen和Ianto小聲地討論了一陣，之後威爾士女孩站起來加入了Toshiko，後者正站在適當的距離之外。日本女孩已經近距離掃描過它，確定此設備沒有釋放出任何對人類有害的東西。發現它的地方目前被警方封鎖著，一般情況下那兒會是很多人遛狗經過或者孩子們玩耍的繁忙區。Gwen一到Tosh身邊就打開了通訊器——按照Jack的命令，在接近設備的時候通訊器要保持關閉。Jack一點也不想冒通訊設備會有機會激活那玩意兒的險。

Ianto還跪在它旁邊。他看起來好像準備站起來離開那個區域。Jack看著他，等著Ianto退出，封存器已經準備好了。Ianto的通訊是關著的，所以Jack只能等他自己離開。他希望Ianto能看他一眼，然後他就能給他的愛人他這邊已經準備就緒的信號。

Ianto終於站起來并將他細條紋西裝上膝蓋處的灰塵拍掉。他轉過頭對上了Jack的眼睛。Jack朝他點點頭而Ianto回了他個手勢，表示明白他現在該到Jack身邊去了。Ianto把手上的掃描儀裝起來時Jack對著通訊說，

“Toshiko，Gwen，待在你們的位置上，等Ianto清空那裡，我就要把這個美人兒收起來了。”

“我們沒在動，Jack。”Gwen回覆他，Toshiko在一邊點頭。

當Ianto開始走開，一隻小狗不知從哪個地方闖入了那個本該被清空的區域開始吠叫。它發現了Ianto，於是繼續吠叫著衝向他。Ianto回過頭去，然後忽然間被晃眼的亮光撅獲。

“哦該死！”Gwen詛咒，“哪來的狗！”

“它是聲控的。”Toshiko說，她盯著她的PDA，“狗的叫聲正好觸發了它。”

Jack僵直地立在他的位置上，瞪著雙眼，盯著剛剛Ianto和那個設備所在的區域變得一片空白，對Gwen和Toshiko的話完全失去了反應。


	2. 第一章

Ianto做了至今為止最詭異的夢。或者是個噩夢，他簡短得想。他安靜得躺著，依舊閉著眼睛，讓思想回到那個夢裡。那個詭異的夢境似乎無限地延伸著，有一個螺旋不斷向上升起，而他感到自己從中跌落，不大確定將會去往哪個終點。恐慌填滿了思維，因為他不知道自己是否會這樣永無止盡地跌落。他感到頭痛而且暈眩。如果他繼續那個夢境，說不定會吐出來。一個聲音終止了那種不斷下落的感覺，Ianto發現自己向那個聲音追去。他認不出那個聲音，但他覺得跟著它是正確的。

他擺脫了那個夢，那個聲音仍在。

“Ianto，Ianto，你能聽見我嗎？你得睜開眼睛。”

他終於認出那個聲音了，於是Ianto努力睜開眼睛，發現Jack Harknes美麗的藍眼睛正關切地在上方盯著他。

但看起來有什麽不對勁。“Jack？”他用嘶啞的聲音說。

“放鬆，”Jack安慰他，緊了緊握著他的手，“你失去意識有一陣子了。”

“發生了什麽事？”

“那個時間裂縫控制器。”Jack回答，“我恐怕他帶著你進行了一次小旅行。”

“旅行？去哪兒？”Ianto試圖坐起來，但是Jack用一隻手按在他胸口阻止了他。

“慢點，你的大腦還沒完全適應，馬上坐起來對你不好。”

“它到底把我帶去了哪裡？我不記得了。”Ianto把注意力集中在Jack的眼睛上，依舊覺得有什麽不對勁。Jack的雙眼就是其中之一。他們看起來更蒼老了，但同時也很年輕。眼角比Ianto熟知的多了一些魚尾紋。

“未來。”Jack回答他。

“未來？”Ianto的注意力從Jack的臉轉移到這個看起來更年長一些的男人的衣著上。Jack穿著一件藍色和黑色的條紋襯衫，下擺塞在一條黑色的牛仔褲里。Ianto以前偶爾會看見Jack沒有穿背帶的樣子，但是極少看見Jack離開他各色的工作裝和長褲。眼下他穿著件老式的皮夾克，這完全是Ianto沒有見過的風格。

Jack點點頭，一邊用手輕輕拍了拍Ianto的胸口，一邊放開抱著他的手，“是的。”他回道。

“以及……”Ianto環視這個陌生的房間，“我在哪兒？”他的視線掃過Jack和周圍。那是個令人感覺溫和的房間，牆上漆著米黃色。床腳對面的牆上Ianto發現了他自己在亮著的儀錶板內*。他慢慢坐起來，這回Jack沒有阻止，但他小心地注視著Ianto。  
（*我不確定這是不是指牆上有顯示生命體徵的那種儀錶板。）

Jack看著墻面重重歎息了一聲。

“Jack？”Ianto緊張地問，“我們到底見鬼的在哪裡？”有些固執地想知道答案。

“紐約。”

Ianto從那張窄窄的床上坐了起來，雙腳在床邊搖晃，“你說過我被帶到了未來。周圍沒有我看起來熟悉的東西。所以我猜我並沒有回到正確的時間里。”他盯著Jack，希望對方能直視自己，“另外的可能是——我恨這種想法——我暈過去了足夠長的時間令你能把我們倆挪到紐約。”

“不。你失去意識差不多一整天而已。並且沒錯，我們在3253年。”

“我是自己一個穿過來的。”Ianto說，一下子明白了目前的情況，“而你是屬於這個時間的，對吧？”  
“是的，我是未來的Jack，對你來說是。”  
“我們怎麼會在這兒？在紐約？”  
“我現在住在這裡。”Jack回他，“大約已經有150年了。”  
“Cardiff發生了什麽？火炬木第三分部呢？”Ianto問。  
“你餓了嗎？”Jack忽然問。  
“不怎麼餓。”  
“你應該吃點東西，至少應該補充點水合物。”  
“我們在哪？”Ianto站了起來，而Jack在一旁幫他穩住身子。  
“慢點，跟我來，然後我會回答你的問題。”  
Jack拿手環著他，扶著他穿過一扇自動門。

Ianto環視四周，他們穿過一條長長的白色走廊，牆壁中間的位置劃著向前延伸的藍色條紋，地面上鋪著柔軟的藍色地毯。“所以這又是哪裡？”他問Jack。

“火炬木紐約分部。”  
“這下我總算聽到像樣的答案。”Ianto咕噥。  
“你會得到所有答案的。只是再給我幾分鐘的時間讓我先把你弄到廚房去。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ianto坐進桌子旁的一張椅子里看著Jack為他們泡茶，Jack告訴他這是分部的廚房。自從走廊那他就沒說過話了。Ianto眼下在回想從那間他們發現他的房間到這里來時的短短路程。大半路程Jack都用手環抱著他給予支持，但是一旦Ianto明顯從隨時都會倒下的狀態中找回自己的步調，Jack就抽回了手，在他們之間保持一點距離。Ianto也注意到即使他扶著他時也存在的那一點微妙的距離。

他研究了一番灰色磨砂樹脂玻璃上的設備，以及由銀色和灰色大理石裝飾的廚房，意識到從Jack和他在一起的那個時間點起，已經起碼過去了一千年。他有一大堆問題想問，那些他知道其實不知道答案會比較好的問題。他為他身處自己死後如此之久的未來感到悲傷，同時不得不去擔心此刻Jack腦袋里在想什麽。他還記得以前他們共同擁有的東西嗎？他曾經想念過自己*？或者他已經完全走出了那段歷史？Ianto不大確定Jack對他的出現反應冷淡是因為在他醒過來之前已經有好幾個小時讓他冷靜，還是Ianto已經毫無疑問的成為了Jack過去的一部份，想念也隨著消失殆盡。  
（*原句是Did he realize how much the Captain missed him? – 一開始我以為是作者手誤，應該是Ianto想念Jack？後來我才意識到死了的人不會想念，所以我想意思應該是Ianto在想他死後Jack有沒有想念自己，I guess?）

Ianto知道這樣的想法對Jack不公平。一千年都過去了。Jack應該要邁步前進，而不是仍被他的過去拖累。Ianto不能陪著他永生不死，而這并不是Jack的錯。

Jack在桌子上坐了下來，為他們各自弄了一杯茶。一小盤餅乾被放在他們之間。“我猜你在想著你想要的答案。”Jack喝了口茶，輕輕微笑起來。

“茶？”Ianto挑眉。  
Jack聳了聳肩，“過了那麼久，我始終沒辦法把咖啡煮得像你一樣好。而且我必須說明，並不是我放棄了努力。另外，我們的醫生建議你目前應該遠離一切咖啡因。所以我只能用不含咖啡因的茶或者果汁來幫你保持清醒，鑒於過幾個小時你就該接受一些檢查了。”

Ianto發現他自己無法回以一個微笑。  
“繼續吧，”Jack帶著了然的表情說，他挑了挑眉，“我從來沒有忘記過你，如果這是你想知道的話。”Ianto臉紅的時候他笑了起來，“你是難以忘懷的部份，Mr. Jones.”

“所以，紐約呢？”Ianto問，迅速在令他尷尬的話題面前轉換了目標，“爲什麽會在紐約？”

“Cardiff的火炬木分部依舊在運行。那兒有一個新的小組，相當出色，而且如果他們需要的話，我有足夠的能力為他們施以快速的幫助。火炬木紐約則是…”Jack向後靠在椅背上，抱起雙臂，“你知道的，事情總在改變。現下我們有了宇宙飛船，能夠到達空間站，對別的世界進行旅航或者殖民。對人類無害的外星人可以到這里來旅行或者定居。火炬木擴張是因為我們不打算讓UNIT完全控制外星通行證。目前火炬木和UNIT一樣由美國資助，只是他們也或多或少分擔一些我們的工作。所有的火炬木分支都有UNIT的成員在協同工作。“

“所以爲什麽是紐約？”Ianto再次問。

Jack笑了起來。“我是美國人，對吧？”

“你爲女王和國家付出了那麼多*，”Ianto若有所思地說，“而且我們都知道你根本不是美國人。”  
（*for Queen and country，不用解釋了？）

“事實上這是爲了整個世界。現在我們不再有單一的頂端權利。紐約是火炬木新的總部，目前還在建設中。但是是時候離開Cardiff了。因為人口和科技的發展，那裡已經很難保住秘密或是減少懷疑。所以是時候離開了。紐約更容易在數百年間讓火炬木消融其中，我也還是Jack，只是我再次更換了姓氏，而且我不打算告訴你。另外，現在更多人叫我主管而不是上校。”

“好吧，”Ianto呡了口茶，咀嚼著Jack向他透露的未來，“我知道這些不會有危險嗎？”他問。

“如果你坐著好好想想的話，你就會知道我們都明瞭的最終結果，所以嘛…”Jack聳肩。

“而且如果我被困在這兒了，知道未來也就無關緊要，”Ianto接著說，“如果我必須回去，那你就會Retcon我，對吧？”

“我很抱歉，Ianto。我挺確定你將會回到你自己的時間去。如果在目前的這個時間點沒有出什麽差錯的話。我的記憶是：你失蹤了三天，然後我以為自己永遠失去你了而被嚇得半死。但是你回來了，被消除了一些記憶。你只記得你去了某個地方，但是不能確定是哪裡。這一直是個迷，直到今天早些時候你忽然出現并倒在我的辦公室。”

“我記得我們找到的那個儀器。你說用那個可以進行時間旅行。”  
“明顯是的，那是一個需要用心靈感應能力來操作的儀器。”  
“但我不是一個心靈感應者。”  
“每個人在一定程度上都有心靈感能力。如果我沒記錯你在火炬木第一分部做過的檢測的話，你的心靈感應力測試結果還要略高於一般水平。這點讓我猜測，比起你被獨自困在不知道什麽時間點上，你卻被帶到了這裡。”

Ianto放下他的茶杯，疑惑地盯著Jack。  
“當你被這東西拖進時間漩渦的當口，你正專注于想我*。所以，這個儀器把你送到了我的身邊。但這個時間點則是偶然。事實上你有可能被送到任何時間，任何空間中的我身邊。”Jack給了他一個溫和的笑容，“這讓我相信我們之間有我以前沒有注意到的牽絆。不過不管怎麼樣你被帶到了這裡，至少是和你的朋友在一起，然後我們會努力把你送回你屬於的那個時間段。”  
（*your mind focused on me，我沒誇張，是某人自己這麼說的……）

“有什麽問題嗎？我想如果我已經成功了一次，那我應該能再做一次。”

“你能。但是你要比上一次更加集中精神，不然你就會被困在時間旅行里，不斷見到不同時間上的Jack，所以你得先接受一些訓練。我這兒有人能幫你調試設備並且控制它。然後你得做一些精神訓練，幫助你清晰地專注于正確的時間點並且回到你離開的地方。”Jack攤開雙手，“那可能會花上一天，或者一整個星期。這取決於你自身的情況。所以在這期間，我們做了足夠的準備讓你盡可能感覺舒適，即使我知道你回去的時候會忘記你所學到的一切，但有些東西你最好還是不要知道，因為我不確定這會對時間線和空間產生什麼樣的影響。你必須信任我，Ianto。不管我做了什麽讓你看起來不公平的事情，都是爲了你自己好，爲了把你送回你應該在的時間。拋開一切不說，我需要你，Ianto，比你認識到的要多得多。我需要你回家去。”

“可你說了我的確回去了。”Ianto說。

“是的。但是那並不是一個固定的事實。時間線會隨著發生的事情改變。你準備好了去看看你自己的臥室了嗎？我本來想先帶你參觀這裡，但是在這之前你得休息一下。晚些時候我會回來看你，然後帶你參觀火炬木紐約。”Jack說著站了起來。

Ianto也站起身，拿起他自己空了的杯子。Jack沖他搖搖頭，略略微笑起來。

“放在那兒，Ianto。有人會收拾的。”Jack繞過桌子抓著他的上臂，“走吧。”

Ianto發現自己被Jack帶著從廚房走進電梯。他能從電梯里的玻璃牆看見電梯井的整套機械。他們爬上幾層樓以後，機械井被替換成了紐約的景色。“這算是回答我其中之一的疑問了。”Ianto乾巴巴地評論，“我假設火炬木紐約是座塔？”他轉眼看著Jack的時候，不可抑制的顫抖滾過他的身體。

“火炬木Cardiff也是。那邊的一部份已經被毀，但我們保留了一部份原始的基地，包括地下室，還有大部份保管危險物品的檔案館。不過我們在威爾士千禧中心後面的地面上又建了不少空間，有五層。大部份是實驗室和監控站。目前在紐約這邊…”電梯停了下來，Ianto盯著儀錶板，發現他們在52層，“我們可用的建築被分成不同的部份。稍後你會看到全貌的。那裡有辦公室，實驗室，檔案館，還有公眾關係科和通信/監控部門。我們眼下在生活區。上層是專門給樂意住在離工作地很近的成員住的。不然他們就得從城市外圍千里迢迢來上班。我們的工資很不錯，但是也不足以讓人在曼哈頓買得起住處。所有看得見曼哈頓區的布魯克林，皇后，布朗克斯區的房子也是天價得貴。這部份我之後也會解釋給你聽的。簡單來講就是我們讓我們可憐的低收入成員也能住在市中心。這兒還有專門的客房，有幾層配備了套房和酒店設施，這就是其中的一層。”他們踏出電梯的時候Jack沖他微笑，從口袋裡掏出一張房卡，“你住在我們最好的套間里。希望你待得舒服。”Jack領著他們穿過一條牆上用冷色調藍色和綠色畫滿了圈圈的走廊，海綠色的陰影隨著他們的動作在硬木地面上滾過。Jack在靠近走廊末端的地方停了下來，把房卡遞給Ianto，“標準房卡，不需要什麽特殊技術才能用。“

（其實寫這文的妹子說不定是美國人，但搬到紐約簡直是被第四季官方打臉 – 本文寫於S2結束的時候，那時還沒有美國的S4劇情。作為Cardiff畢業的學生擼主看到這裡覺得有點小小的遺憾Jack離開了第三分部，Jack不再稱自己為上校也讓我有些傷感，還有火炬木丟失了由英國皇室資助的傳統，即使變得高端洋氣，但不如Cardiff那麼親切。不過作者大概是想表現一些1000年來的改變不可避免吧。這一長大段Jack給楊桃介紹新總部的樣子簡直就像小孩子一樣眉飛色舞，感覺很可愛。）

Ianto拿過房卡打開房門，“我猜我早前是在醫療室醒過來的？”他問，一邊打量著這個像閣樓一樣的房間。那裡寬敞而且空氣清新，有一面能看到整個城市的落地窗，窗戶外邊有個露臺。Ianto注意到紐約並沒有太大的改變，儘管多了很多新建的，比以前更高的建築，頂上有些好玩的曲綫外型。他同時發現火炬木紐約的塔樓是城裡最高的建築之一。

“到了晚上景色會很美。這些日子裡天際線會由很多顏色組成。這裡是去露臺的門。”Jack說，指著一扇法式的金屬門，“以及，你也可以從臥室的門到那裡去，走上這些樓梯就能看見了。”Jack指著一處金屬旋轉樓梯，但不像常見到的那種那麼窄小，“過一陣子會有人送來食物和日常用品，不過你想去10樓的餐廳也隨時歡迎。如果有時間的話，晚些時候你可以去買些東西，只要我們找到能陪你去的人。“

“不能是你嗎？”

“只要我有時間，任何時候都行，我很樂意。”Jack說，“但是我下班后的時間表……很複雜。”

“複雜？huh？即使過了1200年在某些問題上你還是一點都沒變。”

“是的，好吧…”Jack有些悲傷地笑了。那種笑容從Jack的臉上很快消失了 ——他們的對話被一段音樂打斷。Ianto認出那是Bryan Adams的“Heaven”。Jack從夾克里掏出他的耳麥，塞進耳朵。“抱歉，我得接這個電話。”這個年長的Jack往廚房走去，儘量在他接電話的時候和Ianto保持足夠的距離，“怎麼了？”

Ianto假裝朝窗外巨大的紐約街景張望，全身緊張，他能夠捕捉到Jack和電話那頭的某人對話時的一些片段。  
“噢，讓她接吧。”Jack說，努力保持小聲。過了一小會兒，Jack一邊越過自己的肩膀掃過Ianto依舊站在原來的地方，一邊再次開始說話，“嗨甜心，怎麼了？噢，你會沒事的。”他咕噥了幾聲，聽起來是在安撫電話那邊的人。Ianto對Jack的這種音調有印象，他和孩子們說話時就是這樣。“好了，甜心。給我幾分鐘，我就會到你身邊去給你‘這會好起來的’的吻。我也愛你。”Jack又停頓了一下，“寶貝？對，我一會兒就能走了，我會回家的。你怎麼樣？你該休息。是的我知道。今晚下班後我會照顧好他們的。我愛死你了，一會兒見。”

Ianto立在原地。他死死盯著眼前的風景，咬緊嘴唇。他知道這是必然的事情，但是忽然間面對這樣的未來，他意識到這比他承認的要傷人。

“Ianto，抱歉。家庭事務，我這會兒本來應該已經到家了，但是我想待在這兒直到你醒過來然後把你安頓好。我真的抱歉。”

Ianto開口說話時依舊盯著前方，希望自己的聲音沒有顫抖，“我明白，Jack。家庭最重要，理所當然。我猜我大概明天的什麽時候會再見到你？”

“如果我能的話，我今晚會回來。但是我不能。抱歉，我有責任。”Jack歎息道，“而且小孩子總是希望睡覺前能看見我。”

“去吧，Jack。我會沒事的。”Ianto強迫自己轉過頭面對Jack，帶上微笑的面具，“我很高興知道你有了愛你的家人。去吧和他們在一起吧，然後明天見。”

“如果你需要什麽，打這幾個電話，包括客房服務，還有我辦公室的值班人員，還有我的號碼，如果你真的需要我的話，別猶豫。”

“我會的。”Ianto接過Jack忽然從口袋裡里拿出來的PDA，“晚安Jack，以及，享受你的家庭時間。”

Jack在想到他的家人時無法抑制得展現出陽光般的笑臉，“我會的，晚安，Ianto.”

Ianto目送Jack離開套間。門一關上，他就重重摔進配套的沙發裏。他很高興Jack能夠重新找到愛人，擁有了他和Ianto在一起時無法擁有的東西。一個家。他真的為此高興。他從未期待Jack在他死後無法向前看。

但是，爲什麽他意識到Jack再次找到愛人這個事實讓他覺得如此受傷？那是如此明顯，從他選擇的手機鈴聲，從他和他的現任說話時的語氣，從他展現在臉上的那種微笑。Ianto只希望在他離開他自己的時間線之前，曾有過讓Jack那樣微笑的時刻。

Ianto獨自坐在寂靜的套間的沙發上，希望自己不要哭。他絕對不打算哭的。  
但那不起作用。


	3. 第二章

Ianto並沒有依言睡覺，相反他坐在露臺上的一張椅子里，盯著樓下的中央公園出神。他以前從没來過紐約，但看過的照片也足夠拿來對比33世紀的市中心了。中央公園在他看來一點都沒變，即便環繞周圍的建築大多不同了。

他開始盯著眼前的城市回憶過去的日子。一開始回憶總是足夠愉快，他在Jack身邊醒來，在自己家的床上，而不是Jack辦公室底下的文件室里那張小得可憐的床上束手束腳。他們在Quay里一起吃過早餐之後回到基地。Jack總是叫那約會前（Pre-date，也有剛剛開始約會的意思），但Ianto覺得那應該是約會後（post-date，就是已經約會有一陣子了），鑒於他們回Ianto家過夜之前的那個晚上就是另一個早些時候的約會。他們準備今晚再出去一次——只要時間裂縫格外開恩。

該死的裂縫。Ianto在內心詛咒著，那晚上它的確沒允許他們繼續待在一起，相反，按照Ianto到這裡后被告知的事實，Jack正在再也見不到Ianto的恐懼掙扎中度過這一晚。

而另一邊Ianto卻被困在1000年后，在紐約 – 不是其他的什麽地方 – 和一個明顯已經從他這裡畢業的Jack困在一起。

Ianto強烈的意識到到自己死亡的命運，而當他沒有在思考這一部份時，他則在想他和Jack是怎樣在確定關係之後最終變成真正的一對，以及他是怎樣看著這段關係走向終結。他同樣努力讓自己停止想像，因為那些想法很傷人。Jack和他的愛人很開心，這正是他所期望的。但認識到自己總有一天會失去Jack又讓他自己心碎。眼前的人看起來就像是他的Jack，但同時又不是。按照Jack早前所說的，有些事還是不知道的好。Ianto發現這就是他不知道比較好的事情之一。可他依然奇怪的覺得得知Jack現在過得很開心值得他此時的心碎。

年長的這位Jack離開他回到家裡去之後大約兩個小時，就打電話提前提醒Ianto首席醫官正在去他那的路上。不久之後出現在Ianto門口的高個子金髮男人自我介紹說他叫Isaac Radzinsky，他護送Ianto回到醫療區做了個大約一個半小時的檢查，醫生表示Ianto的健康沒有問題，但是提醒他要保持攝入一些水合物。

他之後被介紹給另一位被簡單稱作Xana的女性。她第一眼看起來像是人類，但是Ianto盯了他一會兒之後注意到她的皮膚顏色比起正常人類是一種真正的粉紅色，而且眼睛是銀色的。她解釋說自己是個半人類，她母親的家族兩代人之前穿過宇宙搬到了紐約。Xana是傳心術研究的領導人，她被分派來指導Ianto如何用意識準確地校準那個儀器。他們一起研究了大約一個小時后Ianto才被允許回到房間，帶著剩下的時間都要用來休息的指示。他被告知Jack打算明天晚一點的時候帶他去購物，然後下午要按計劃被帶回總部接著接受心靈感應的訓練。Xana希望能在第二天結束的時候評估出Ianto大約需要多少時間來熟悉運用那個儀器。

Ianto沿著露臺地板上的裝飾線漫步，一邊抬頭向逐漸變窄的火炬木紐約塔樓頂端望去。那是主管人員的房間，顯然比他精心設計的套房要更加高端優雅。頂端的部份就是Jack和他的家人的住處。如果他的聽力夠好的話，說不定能聽見孩子們的尖叫或者笑聲，甚至是Jack滿滿的大笑與之一同飄落。

他們說他不是囚犯，而是客人，所以可以自由離開塔樓，迷路的時候也有電話可打。Ianto決定出去探個險。他不會跑太遠搞得自己迷路，但是到中央公園去散步聽起來不錯。任何可以讓他離開這個隨時提醒他身處一個孤身一人的時空的行動都行，在這裡，Jack已經找到了所有曾是Ianto希望自己能給他的東西。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ianto，你到底有沒有一點試圖在集中精神？”Jack惱怒地問，“按照Xana的初步評估，她覺得你明天就能準備好用這個了。但是現在，以你的速度，說不定還得再花上一個星期。”Jack靠在管理人員休息室的櫃檯邊，重重地歎了口氣。

Ianto在餐桌旁邊的椅子上抬起眼睛瞪他。他已經在這個未來世界兩天，在這段時間里，Jack和他在一起的時間用一隻手都數得過來，而他們倆真正單獨在一起的時間就更少。這對Ianto來說喜憂參半。他想念他自己的那個Jack，而身處未來的混亂之中，如果這個1200年前曾經是他愛人的男人在場會讓他稍微覺得舒服一些。有幾次，他短暫地覺得他們之間並沒有任何間隙。他們交換視線，微笑，還有那些和以前毫無區別的內部小玩笑，讓人覺得站在那的就是屬於他的Jack。但有一件事不斷提醒Ianto，一切不是看起來的那樣，這裡的這個Jack已經不再是他的愛人，他屬於另一個人，另一個Jack深愛著并樂意和他呆在一起的人。

Jack也很成功地隱藏了自己的新身份。Ianto在火炬木紐約的權限是很有限的，這包括他在建築物內能去的地方，和在計算機上的登陸權限。他最多只能去到他住的套間那層樓的盡頭，以及從住處去醫療區的電梯。每天的休息時間，Jack會帶他到眼下他們所處的休息室去，並且每天都一樣，只有他們兩個人。Ianto大致能猜測到火炬木紐約至少有幾百個員工，而他能夠與之對話的則非常有限。Ianto能從其他人那獲得的信息不會比他從Jack那裡聽到的更多。

這讓Ianto感覺自己被隔離了，某種程度上的確是。不過至少他不算是個囚犯。他可以自由離開塔樓獨自去遊覽城市。Isaac帶他觀光之後，就把這個時空錯位的男人獨自留下了。世界看起來有點像他和Jack之間的關係，在很多方面都不曾改變，但其他的部份則讓Ianto認識到這根本不是他所處的地球。

他想回家，和Jack在一起，還有Gwen和Toshiko以及，是的，甚至是Owen。這種思念削弱了他的耐心，所以當Jack這麼對他抱怨的時候，Ianto崩潰了。

“你就那麼急著要擺脫我嗎？Jack？”他站起來走近眼前的男人，後者忽然間看起來像只受到打擊的受驚的動物，“是這樣嗎？我現在無關緊要了？”

“不——不，我永遠不可能討厭你，Ianto，永遠，但是我需要你儘快回家去。我需要你在屬於你的時空里安全地活著，和我一起。你還有很多你必須去做的事情，而我不能把這個搞砸。Ianto，如果你回不去，就有可能會改變我的現在，而我不能失去我現在擁有的。”Jack轉身遠離Ianto。

Ianto睜大了眼睛，努力咬緊嘴唇阻止眼淚落下，“你根本不關心我，”他憤怒地控訴，“你可能曾經關心過我，1200年前，但是那已經是很久以前的事了，對嗎，Jack？認為你還關心的我簡直就是個該死的傻瓜。還有你，”他猛地打向Jack的胸口，“只關心保護你現在擁有的東西。而我在這兒有什麽？！什麽也沒有，這就是事實！”

Ianto盯著Jack。永生者看起來心碎的悲傷。Ianto的視線落在Jack正穿著的紅灰相間的V領衫，他們剛進房間時他的皮夾克搭在他坐著的椅背上。他穿衣的風格正是另一件不斷提醒Ianto這不是他的Jack的關鍵，自從他不再是Jack的管家之後，Jack還是過著美好的家庭生活。

“哦上帝啊，Jack。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我并不是真的…我…”他推開Jack然後跑出了房間。他一直跑，Jack並沒有跟出來這點并不真的讓他驚訝。途中他用足以撞翻別人的力道狠狠推開了另一個男人，如果Ianto足夠快的話，就能夠在Jack通知任何人之前離開這座建築。

他並不是打算逃跑，只是需要離開幾個小時，努力恢復理智。所有情感上的混亂都會對他順利回家產生影響。而如果他對自己足夠誠實的話，就會明白他有比現在的Jack更多的理由去確保自己回到自己的時間線上去。他想念他的Jack，還有他不正常但美妙的，由火炬木第三分部組成的家。

他一直跑直到穿過寬闊的馬路闖進公園，也沒減慢下來。然後他看見一個玩具球迎面朝他滾來，一直滾到他的腳下把他絆倒。不遠處跟著個孩子，幾乎就要追到她的玩具，Ianto只好扭曲著身體落下，避免倒在小女孩的身上。他們摔在地面上的那一刻，孩子開始大哭。

“你有沒有受傷？”Ianto擔憂地問。

“我要粑粑親親我的傷口！”小女孩抽泣著，他盯著Ianto，“我爹地總是告訴我跑的時候要看著路，你也應該這麼做的！”

“誒當然，是我的錯然後…”

“Charlene，出了什麽事？”Ianto聽到一個熟悉的聲音，帶著恐慌和擔憂。

那個小女孩，Charlene，自己站了起來然後從Ianto身邊跑開，接著把自己扔進了另一個男人的懷抱。

Ianto凝視著那個孩子，後者抱住了他父親的腿，然後回望著Ianto，她有著Jack的眼睛，還有他的嘴唇。他的目光移向孩子的父親，之後驚訝地張開了嘴。

“你是…你是…哦靠！”Ianto暈了過去。


	4. 第三章

“哦狗屎。”Charlene的父親低聲抱怨。

“粑粑你說了髒話。”小Charlene咯咯笑了起來。那孩子始終巴著他父親的腿不放，她抬起頭來看著他的那種頑皮表情活脫脫是他自己的翻版，除了她有著Jack的髪色和眼睛。

園路上有另一個小孩接近的腳步聲，Charlene隨著聲音回過頭去看見了自己的鏡像，除了她身上穿著款式相同但顏色相反的衣服。另一個女孩開始咯咯直笑，明顯在不遠處也聽到了他父親的不雅字眼。但看到躺在地上的Ianto時她停止了笑聲，瞪著對方睜大了眼睛。

她伸手拽著他父親的另一邊褲腿，“粑粑？”她指著Ianto，一臉混亂。

當Charlene真正看清楚剛剛差點摔到她身上把她嚇壞的男人的臉時，她臉上好笑的表情也不見了，“噢…”她伸手捂住自己的嘴巴。

雙胞胎一起抬頭盯著她們的父親。

“現在先別說話。”那個男人說，伸手撥弄兩個孩子的頭髮，“帶著你們的球去那邊玩吧，只要讓我能看見你們就行。”

另一個大約十歲左右的男孩朝他們跑過來，“你們兩個小淘氣到底要去哪…？”他的目光落在躺在地上的男人身上，“哦靠！”

“語言，Eric.”他的父親警告他，接著從口袋裡掏出一個小小的設備塞進耳朵里。

“但你自己也說了，粑粑。”Charlene的胞姐說。

“那是因為我是粑粑，所以我能這麼做，Darlene。”

“老爸？”Eric問，“你打算幫幫這個人嗎？”

“我正給你父親打電話，如果你這個混小子允許我的話。”

“你不應該，像是查查他的脈搏什麽的嗎？要是他……”Eric用他大大的藍眼睛盯著失去意識的Ianto，“你自己怎麼樣？老爸？”Eric回望他的父親問。

“我很好，Eric，而且我打算保持下去。另外如果他死了我會知道。相信我，我一定會知道。不管怎麼樣，我不確定我能不能碰他。現在先讓我給你父親打電話，然後讓他來解決這個問題。能請你把雙胞胎帶到那邊去玩球嗎？”他問自己的兒子。

“如果你碰了他的話會發生什麽？”Eric很好奇。

“說不定我會內爆。現在，讓我來搞定這裡，好嗎，Eric。”

“肉包*是什麽意思？粑粑？”Charlene問。  
（* implode，Charlene說成了impload。另她們叫Ianto Teddy，叫Jack Daddy。）

“去玩吧，小傢伙，我等一下再跟你解釋。”她父親說，用“現在你最好聽我的”那種語氣。

Eric瞥了一眼他爸爸之後把雙胞胎帶走了。

“Jack，”他打開通訊就說，“我這邊出了些狀況。”

“還能有什麽狀況，我這邊都把你……我是說，他，搞丟了。我搞丟了Ianto。”

“他就在這裡，Jack”

“這裡？什麽是這裡？你在哪？”

“中央公園，旋轉木馬附近。我覺得他大概是被雙胞胎的玩具球給絆倒了，和Charlene一起，不過她沒事。他看見我之後就暈過去了，而且目前他正要醒過來。他抬頭看我之前我都沒意識到他是誰，注意力都在Charlene身上。這個時間他會出現在這可不在我的意料之中，照你說的他應該還要和火炬木一起工作個幾個小時？F**k，Jack，你搞什麽？”

他都能透過通訊器看見Jack的苦瓜臉了，“你知道的，過了那麼久，我好像還能聽見Gwen在我耳邊說，我告訴過你了，要藏就應該藏得好。我現在就從塔樓里下去，你先試著讓他冷靜點，然後不管你做什麽，都別碰他，和他保持距離。我不確定確切會發生什麽，不過我們不能冒險。不管是你倆誰都不行。我到了之後會先給他做個掃描。

“Jack，這不是你的錯。一方面來說，要避免…好吧，這個情況。另一方面他知道得越少，我們就越容易消掉他的記憶。我們的確不能冒險。”

“等等別挂電話，我在公園門口了。馬上就到，Love。”

“拜託快點。孩子們都看到他了，而且我肯定他們一定會要一個解釋。”

“Ianto現在怎麼樣？”

“坐起來了。我覺得他差不多要想起來他爲什麽會暈過去了。”

“好吧，我們不得不把所有事情都解釋清楚然後祈求我們沒把局面弄得太糟糕。”

“這意味著在他的時間里離他上次被retcon已經過了三年，Jack。”他的伴侶轉過身朝遠處走了兩步，壓低聲音，“我不認為如果我們控制好Retcon的劑量的話會讓他連自己是誰都忘掉。”

“我一點都不希望他被retcon后倒退回高中時代。如果他那樣回到我身邊我絕對沒法開心地接受。”

“不會的，Jack。檢查下你自己的美好回憶。”

“你真是聰明到破表，你知道嗎？”Jack故作驚訝。

“毫無疑問。噢，噢，你在哪？他好像準備開口說什麽了但是我見鬼的一點都不知道該怎麼應對他。”

“看草地對面。”

那個男人望向Jack告訴他的方向，“很好，一兩分鐘我就能看見你了。”他轉過身面對Ianto，後者坐在地上眨著眼睛研究他。

“嗨，”那男人說，“抱歉我嚇到你了。我是Sean Jones，Jack的伴侶。你一定是他前任。”

Ianto繼續盯著他，不確定現在自己的大腦功能足不足夠組織出一句完整的回答。

Sean沖Ianto不自然地假笑了一下，“說真的，我們說的是那個Jack，”他翻了個白眼，“總是有各種前任穿越時間掉到我們面前，至少這回不是John Hart。”

“不，見鬼的絕對不是。而且這回他最好天殺的別跑來湊熱鬧。”Ianto終於找回了抱怨的能力，這讓Sean笑了起來。

“同意。”

 

“你好男孩們。”Jack的聲音打斷了他們。兩人同時轉臉看著Jack站到他們之間。

Jack伸手把Ianto拉起來，“還在生氣？”他問。

Ianto瞪了他一眼——很溫和的那種——於是他只好無奈地翻眼睛，“明知故問。”

Sean在一旁竊笑，“尊嚴什麽的總是很浮雲。這點大概永遠沒法改變了。”

“比起在吵架中服軟，現在的情況才真的嚇到我了。”Ianto抱怨著抓著Jack的手站起來。他整了整自己的襯衫和馬甲，轉而凝視Sean，“好吧，這可真夠尷尬的。”

Darlene和Charlene跑過來抱住Jack的腿，開心得大聲問候另一個父親，“爹地！”

“他是誰？”Darlene指著Ianto

“他和粑粑是雙胞胎嗎？就像我們一樣？”Charlene問。

“Hmm…”Jack一邊聳肩一邊快速地思考答案，“是的，他是Ianto叔叔，但是他從很遠很遠的地方來，所以這說不定是你們唯一一次有機會看見他。”

Darlene拍著小手問，“你好楊桃蜀黍*，你是來看我們的嗎？”  
（*倆小孩叫的是Unca Yanto）

她那個俏皮的神情真是太Jack了，這讓Ianto覺得不管事物如何改變，有些東西總是那樣，即使在1200年以後。年長的Jack朝Ianto眨眨眼，“你說的沒錯，寶貝。”

“耶！”Charlene大喊，“你好楊桃蜀黍，Eric！”她沖自己的哥哥興奮地喊道，“快過來和楊桃蜀黍打招呼。他是爹地的雙胞胎，就像我和Darly！”

“嗯，你好，小小姐。”Ianto故作驚訝地給他們打招呼。

“等等，”Jack忽然說，“那是Sheila嗎？”他指著某個深色皮膚的女性。“Sheila是他們的保姆，我和Sean忙起來時由她幫忙照看孩子。”他對Ianto解釋完之後轉向孩子們，“你們三個過去她那吧，就告訴她爹地說了可以繼續去玩旋轉木馬。”

“那楊桃蜀黍呢？”Charlene問

“你可以遲點再和他玩。好嗎？”Jack意有所指地看了Ianto一樣。

“這安排聽起來不錯，我很樂意。”Ianto立馬附和。

“那別忘了，楊桃蜀黍。”Darlene大聲說完，就和她的哥哥和保姆一起跑遠了，Charlene在她身邊回過頭來朝他們揮揮手。

“我不會的，”Ianto喊回去，“玩得開心。”

孩子們和他們道別後終於只剩下他們三個了。

Jack打開通訊器，“Sheila，我們會在老農場咖啡廳，你能先讓孩子們在那邊玩一會兒別過來打擾嗎？”那邊不知道回答了什麽讓Jack咧嘴笑了起來，“謝謝，美人。”他關了通信，然後看著另兩人，“那些是我的孩子，當然了。只是其中的一些。我們還有幾個年紀更大一些的。其中兩個分別在火炬木紐約和Cardiff的核心工作，一個在UNIT，還有一個在星際之間做生意—— 合法的那種，不像她老爸以前*。但是這三個是最年輕的Jones，好吧，在肚子里這個出生之前是。”Jack溫馨地伸手輕拍Sean微微鼓起的肚子，“所以理所當然的，我也被官方更名為Jack Jones。”  
（*Jack以前在行星間坑蒙拐騙了一陣子……）

Ianto忍不住嗤笑，“噢你和你的老歌星*。”  
（*Jack Jones是60年代很有名的一名Jazz和Pop歌星，得過1964年的格萊美獎。貌似很多人不知道，話說我看到這個名字簡直要笑死過去，第一反應難道不是那個服裝牌子嗎？！）

“好吧，我的確喜歡他的音樂，但是不及我和Sean一起作的那些。”他朝Ianto使了個邪惡的眼色，“我們找個地方坐下來吧，Sean肯定等不及了，對吧親愛的？”

“拜託，我很確定Ianto和我的想法一樣，畢竟受到打擊的是他。”

“沒錯，”Ianto同意，“比起走在1200年後的世界，剛剛那個才叫真的震驚。”

Jack把他們領進一處維多利亞時期酪農場風格的建築，Ianto一路上都沒法阻止自己盯著Sean看。

“Sean？”Ianto問，“爲什麽會是Sean？”

“因為我和Jack都拒絕用John這個名字*。你知道的，Jack那些討厭的歷史問題。”Sean有些愉快地吐槽，但是他的眼神洩露了他有多不喜歡John Hart上校。  
（Ianto在威爾士語里的釋義是：上帝是仁慈的。John則是來源於希伯來語的：上帝是慈悲的。所以可以說是對等意思的名字，楊桃要改名字的話理論上首選是John，而Sean是John的愛爾蘭異體，囧。另外Jack是英語對John這個希伯來名字的演變，所以……都是一樣的意思。）

“哈，我懂了。”Ianto說，“理所當然，不得不同意。”


	5. 第四章

他們最終挑了張周圍沒什麼人的露天咖啡座，點了咖啡、茶和派。老農場咖啡店是中央公園裡建於1870年的維多利亞風格建築的第六個複製品。像大部份紐約的地標建築一樣，當建築結構完全老化，它要麼被新的建築技術加固，要麼就被完全拆除之後再按照原樣全部重建。

Jack和Sean一起坐在Ianto的對面，然後給了他一個有點扭曲的微笑，“你怎麼還能保持冷靜？”

“我也不知道，”Ianto說，目光轉到Sean的身上，“只是覺得這好尷尬。”

“因為什麽？”Sean問。

“因為我發現我實際上是在嫉妒…”Ianto停下來尷尬地清清嗓子，“…我自己。”他最後說。“這怎麼可能？”他撇了Jack一眼，“是因為做了什麽時間跳躍嗎？”

Jack慢慢地搖了搖頭之後歎氣。“Ianto，這些孩子中年齡最大的已經87歲了。你覺得要怎麼穿越時間才能讓Sean現在看起來還不到35歲？”他一挑眉，覺得Ianto能自己搞清楚真相。

Ianto窩回自己的椅子里，喝了口咖啡之後期待地望著Jack，神情明擺在等Jack解釋給他聽。

“我本來打算在不得不面對這個問題之前不告訴你任何事情。”Jack坦誠，“你必須回到你所處的時間是有意義的。現在我明白爲什麽我們必須對你使用Retcon，你不能在知道未來的情況下回到過去，尤其是你自己的未來。”他無奈地攤開手，“雖然我願意讓你帶回去盡可能多的忠告。”

“告訴我發生了什麽，Jack。”

“我不應該這麼做的。鑒於Retcon的方式有革新，我現在能在保持其他記憶完整的情況下只剝除需要剝除的部份，而不是像以前一樣直接消掉一兩天甚至更多時間的全部。但是這種方法只有在需要擦除的記憶不太多的情況下才能湊效。今天之前對你來說本來都是個簡單的過程。為此Sean只在他覺得絕對安全的情況下才會離開家，而且就他目前的情況，也不能要求過多。所以我們在心靈感應室時我會給他打電話，他就能借這個時機出來走走。Sean覺得帶孩子們到公園裡不會有什麽問題，我們就住在馬路對面，所以孩子們日常來這邊放風。”他輕輕拍了下桌子 ，“我知道這對你很艱難。就算我能在這陪你，但你屬於那個時間，那個我。而且本來我想能在有希望阻止某些事情的情況下送你回去。”Jack的臉色暗淡了下去，“本來我希望你能帶回去一些警告。”

Jack明顯想對這點閉口不談，他不打算再在這個話題上說更多了。Sean安慰地把手覆在Jack的手上然後拉過來親吻。一抹溢滿了幸福的微笑在Jack唇邊閃過。Ianto咬緊牙根，他知道這種嫉妒是毫無道理的，但是他真的希望是他自己正握著Jack的手，用嘴唇感受他的皮膚，或者親吻他的唇。但此時此刻他只能忽略這種渴望。如果他不能控制好那個儀器，他甚至都回不去家。

Ianto深吸了一口氣看向Jack，年長的這位從Sean那裡抽回了手並給他一個深情的微笑，但是他的目光轉回Ianto身上時又變回冷冰冰的樣子，他那種拒絕透露更多的眼神讓Ianto覺得可憐又難受。

但Ianto很堅決，“Jack，你說過我回去的時候什麽都不記得了，這難道不正說明你應該告訴我？”他看回Sean，“因為不管我在這再等上幾個小時，還是幾個月，我都必須知道真相。不然我根本無法集中精神。”

“你知道他說的對。”Sean平靜地附和。

Jack準備反駁，但最後還是閉上了嘴，他給了Sean一個好吧我投降的眼神。

Sean揉了揉太陽穴，“這都已經發生了，Jack。我們都清楚已經發生的既成事實無法改變，而且那麼多年以後我們終於搞清楚了當年發生了什麽事。”Sean抓著Jack的手，在對方保持沉默的時候用拇指摩挲他的手背，“你比我更清楚，說說看你從時間處學到的東西？”

“你不能改變你自己的歷史，而且某些東西從來不應被改變，即使你永遠不知道爲什麽。”

Ianto看著他們傻笑起來。這對夫夫明顯已經私下討論過這個問題。

Sean把視線投到Ianto身上，“Jack加入時間處的初衷就是能有一天回到過去去阻止自己放開Gray的手。”

Jack歎了口氣然後向前重重靠在桌子上，“那個時候我既年輕又狂熱，還很天真。換句話說就是很傻。我的上司很早就看出了我所有的意圖，也解釋了爲什麽我不能做我計劃的事情，爲什麽我不能把任何人送回那個時間。”他皺起眉頭，“除了我很肯定我沒完全被說服。因為不管怎樣我仍有可能試圖這麼做，所以他們乾脆就拿走了我那兩年的記憶。我知道很多年後我才記起我弄丟了Gray，他再也沒回到父親和母親身邊，但是那時我已經遇見了博士，還被困在過去，在見鬼的紐約。”他搖搖頭。

Ianto放眼望去，咖啡廳的那邊有新的Wolman溜冰場，高聳的建築環繞中央公園的四周，火炬木的塔樓也在其中，他笑了起來，“自那之後你一直看著這些變遷，令人印象深刻。”

Jack抬頭凝視公園那邊螺旋上升的塔身，“比起這個繁華的城市，我更多記得的是曼哈頓還是個原野的樣子，”他柔聲說，“而且，Sean，我沒有發瘋。”

“說到這點，我能問問如果你那時沒放開Gray的手，你現在可能會在做什麽嗎？”

Jack的手指追著桌面上的抽象線條，“什麽也沒有。”他說，“最有可能的情況是我根本就不會在這裡。”他抬起頭，目光卻是落在Ianto的身上，“直到我失去Gray和爸爸之前，我從未對時間處產生任何興趣，就像我剛說的，加入那裡只是爲了回到過去阻止那一切發生。他們兩人我都想救，但如果那天我只是把Gray帶回家，媽媽也不會那樣傷心。”

“所以邏輯上來講，如果Jack從未加入時間處，他就不會失去那兩年的記憶，反過來說他也就不會反出時間處，也不會在閃電戰時期出現在倫敦，更加不會見到Rose和Doctor。這些都不會發生，沒有死不了的Jack，沒有Jack管理的火炬木第三分部，也沒有屬於Ianto的Jack，什麽也不會有。Jack會在51世界生活然後死去。光想想就讓我顫抖，不能想像這一切會多糟糕。不僅僅是對Cardiff，而是對整個世界，還有你。”Sean笑了笑，“以及我。”

“那麼你爲什麽會在這裡？”這是Ianto必須問的問題。

“Gray，”Sean說，“是因為Gray。”

“所以你最後找到了你弟弟？”

“應該說是他找到了我。”Jack退縮了一下，“那可不是我這麼多年期待得那種開心的重逢。他被那些怪物囚禁的期間被改變了很多。”他不得不停下深呼吸控制情緒，時間並沒有讓他更容易地談起Gray的遭遇，“他瘋了。他找到我的時候只一心一意想報復。自從他發現我無法死去，就決定毀掉我關心的一切。所有的事物，和所有的人。我們阻止了他，只是不夠快。”Jack的聲音粗啞，“Cardiff的分部遭到了毀滅性的打擊，然後…”他的眼眶濕了，有些哽咽。

Sean平靜地靠在Jack身邊，但是他眼睛裡的傷痛出賣了他。“你會失去某些人，”他說，“但是反正你都不會記得，所以我覺得沒必要告訴你名字，那除了增加悲痛之外沒別的用處。”

“是我們分部的人嗎？”Inato慌張地問，“還是我的朋友？”他先是看著Sean，後者只是將手按在鼓起的肚子上繞著圈圈以示安慰，所以他把注意力轉到Jack身上，但Jack只是把面前的咖啡喝完后重重把杯子放回原處。從這兩人的眼神里，Ianto知道那一定是分部的成員。“好吧，”他歎道，手指輕敲桌子，“很明顯你和我都活了下來，但是…”他想起另外三人：Gwen，Toshiko和Owen。他們已經經歷過一次Owen的死了，即使Ianto和Owen總是合不來，但那也給他帶來了巨大的傷痛。可那個討厭鬼最終活了過來，還最終接受了用活死人的身份活下去的事實 —— 這大部份是Jack的錯，每天都能看到Owen的確令人愉快，之後他還打敗了死神。Ianto不想去想再一次失去他是什麽感覺，他同樣沒法想像Toshiko和Gwen有一天會不在。

Jack伸過手握緊Ianto，Ianto因為這種他極度需要的碰觸歎息出聲，即使他不得不同時提醒自己這不是他的Jack。至少還不是，還有1200年需要過。

“我們會撐過去的。”Jack柔聲說，“我們會向前看。我同時冷凍了自己的弟弟，因為我無法殺死他。不僅僅是因為他是我弟弟，而且…Ianto，已經有了太多的死亡，太多了。所以我冷凍了他，期望有一天他或許能夠變好，但是…”他沒法繼續了，所以Jack放開了Ianto看著Sean，希望他幫忙。

“三年之後，基地發生了爆炸。”Sean接過話頭，“冷凍倉失靈，但Gray沒有死，他醒了過來。”

“Sean又要說那句兄弟和前任情人一樣糟糕了。”Jack試圖開個虛弱的玩笑，同時疲倦地笑了。


	6. 第五章

Ianto吃完了自己的派，繼續研究對面的兩個人。他們在服務生過來續杯的時候都保持沉默，周圍一空下來Ianto又問，“說起來到底有多少所謂的前任？”

Sean翻了翻眼睛。“就那一個，問題是他一人就相當一支‘前任大軍’，你非要問我的話。以及，我知道你同意。”

Jack在一邊又搖頭又聳肩。“你還得再處理兩次John鬧出來的問題，尤其是第三次。不過至少自那時起我們就沒再見過他。”他看了Sean一眼，“看起來他總算清楚你的意思了。”

“看起來是這樣，”Sean笑著附議。

“到底發生了什麽事？“Ianto問。

“那次他最後是跛著腳離開的，只有一點。”Sean回答他。

“在他大腿上的子彈被取出來之後。”Jack補充。

“我告訴過他別那麼做了。那次我沒有故意打偏，下回我可不會再那麼有雅量。”

Ianto揚起眉毛大笑出聲。“真的？我會期待這次機會的。”他眼睛裡的光芒告訴對面的兩人他沒說謊。

“如果你現在這麼覺得的話，那就充分期待到你真的得到這次機會吧。說真的還滿令人高興的，我承認當時我其實希望他能給個理由好讓我朝他開槍。”Sean說。

Ianto和Jack跟著笑了出來。“好了這就是關於前任的八卦。其他還有遭遇親人的過程。”Jack解釋，“除了Gray以外，Ianto的家人發現我們的關係以後我好歹通過了審查。”

“至少我的親屬里沒有人試圖殺掉你。”Sean指出。

“除了你外甥。”Jack回嘴，“記得他打算用他的卡車做掉我嗎。”

Sean大翻白眼。“那完全是個意外，Jack。而且那個玩具卡車的大小完全足夠引起某人的注意並且躲開，除了你。”他被逗笑了，對著Ianto補充道，“Jack被那輛玩具卡車絆倒，結果從樓梯上摔了下去。”

“在你男朋友的家里摔斷脖子絕對是件尷尬的事——我說真的。並且最後還在他家人的注視下掙扎復活。”

“哦老天，”Ianto愉快地說，“我想咖啡和Retcon足夠拯救你的那個晚上了。”

“當然。”Sean說，“但對Rhi不起作用實在很糟糕。”

“Rhi擺脫了retcon？那倒是蠻合理的。”Ianto說起自己的姐姐，“她對自己的事老是不屈不撓難以搞定。”

“完全同意。”

Jack後來舒服地吃完了他的派，他瞄了一眼手錶，發現沒什麽需要他著急回去火炬木的事。下午有一個會要開，他希望不要持續到晚飯之後。Ianto還得回到總部去和Xana工作幾個小時。Sean和Ianto都吃完了自己的那份食物，Jack揚起手示意服務生結帳。

“我們還沒說完，Jack。”Ianto不動聲色地說。Jack滿是負罪感的看他一眼，“有機會一起放鬆我是很高興，但是我還是得知道到底發生了讓他能一直陪在你身邊。還有…”Ianto掃了一眼Sean被桌子遮住了一半的肚子，“關於懷孕。”他伸手揉揉自己平坦的小腹，馬甲和紅襯衫下的腹部硬硬的。“上一次我身體檢查時我都和別的人類男性沒區別，根本不可能懷孕。”

Sean笑著靠向椅背，和Ianto如出一轍地揉揉比對方更鼓的肚子。“懷孕這部份很容易解釋。這種科技在29世紀的時候出現，而且有很多男人選擇嘗試，但是到上個世紀才真正變得常見。在這之間也有很多改進。我是最早參與實驗這種技術的人之一。”

“你要知道，第一次你參與時那還處在很初步的試驗階段。”Jack說，用一種尋求安慰的方式輕輕碰觸Sean的手臂。

“它能對我怎麼樣？Jack？”Sean望天，“殺了我嗎？”

“第一次就是。”Jack提醒他，“和Anita一起。”他回看Ianto，“那是Sean還在懷孕時我們給第一個女兒的名字，在他倆都死於複雜的原因之前。”

“我很遺憾。”Ianto小聲說。

“我知道，Jack。但是第二次我們成功了。”Sean溫和地朝Jack笑了一下。

“只不過加上你一半懷孕期都躺在床上的代價。”Jack抓住Sean的手。

“拜託Jack，那是400年前早就過去的歷史。而且那次之後我們有八個健康的孩子。加上這個，我很確定我已經能輕鬆應付了。”

“我為此高興。”Jack親吻Sean的手掌，回他一個溫暖的笑。

面對這種親密Ianto不得不把視線轉開一陣子。他還是覺得自己嫉妒Sean，希望那種來自于Jack的喜愛能被分一點到自己的身上。坐在桌子的對面看Jack和他生命中最喜愛的那個人過了1200年仍舊膩在一起還是讓他覺得難受。然後他爲了自己的愚蠢雙頰發燙，不管怎麼說Sean就是1200年以後的他自己，因為某些尚未明白的緣由，在他回到火炬木之後，照他自己說的，獲得了長至永生的生命。

“你有生過孩子嗎？Jack？”Ianto想知道。他就是好奇，他覺得現在差不多要知道爲什麽Jack以前那麼認真地開關於懷孕的玩笑了。就算他回去之後會不記得。

對於Jack，你總有不知道的驚喜。而且話說回來，Jack以前就說過一次他這輩子再也不要懷孕這種話。

Jack噴鼻，“當然有。哈嘍，這裡是51世紀人類男性。第一次是在我認識你之前好久。”

“Jack在我有可能做到這點之間就生了第一個孩子。”

“哈。”Ianto得消化一下這個消息，“所以我們第一次當爸爸是什麼時候？”

“Gray差點把我們都滅掉之前我們有一個接近兩個月大的孩子。”Jack說，“那天他活了下來，多虧了你…我是說Sean。但是他24歲的時候我們失去了他。他為火炬木而死。顯然只有我的基因無法讓Franklin逃脫死亡。那時我們只有他一個孩子，傷害太大。所以差不多200年後我們才有了第二個，而且是我發現自己意外懷孕*….”  
（*對不起大家我必須插話，看到這句我已經要笑Cry過去了。）

“如果你覺得忘帶避孕藥*這點算是意外的話。”Sean插嘴。  
（*原文用的Birth control，沒有特指是什麽，我不確定會不會指他們那個年代的某種器材還是藥什麽的所以就簡單用避孕藥了……）

“那時正在旅行，把我們本該去Karrilynx的行李錯送到Logopolis空間站可不是我的計劃。”Jack反過來抱怨。

“這就是爲什麽我每次都會確認重要的東西都放在我這裡的原因。”

這回輪到Jack大翻白眼。“不管怎樣，等我發現避孕藥在丟失的行李里是已經太遲了。”他丟給Ianto一個眨眼。“兩個死不去的人的聯合DNA至少延長了我們後代的生命，並且假設他們應該也是永生的 —— 有一些完整繼承了基因的孩子的確是。我們認識到這點是因為Carryn，她現在是Cardiff的老大。六歲的時候她被捲入了一場交火，我們以為我們失去了她，可是最後她活了過來。沒有人真的想去測試還活著的孩子哪些是永生者，不過等他們大一點了我們可以從DNA檢測結果中猜測。到現在我們已經失去了兩個孩子，但同時也弄明白了兩件事情…”Jack放開了Sean的手之後深呼吸，接著越過桌子抓過Ianto的手，溫柔地握緊。“就算在你變得永生不死之前，我以為我總有一天會徹底失去你的情況下，我仍然接受了自己愛上你這個事實。我那時覺得自己能忍受最終的結果，因為不管怎樣我將會有和你共渡的時間來愛你。而且我不會爲了拯救世界拿此作為交換*。”  
（* I wouldn’t have traded that for the world. S2e03的原臺詞）

Ianto臉紅了起來。他忽然心慌意亂，心跳加快，而且忍不住為此落淚。他本來打算抓住Jack的手回他一個微笑的。“我很高興，”他說，“我很高興你永遠不需要承擔失去的痛苦。以及...”他的目光落在Sean身上，“擁有一個家。”他深吸一口氣，“我能明白爲什麽Sean做了第一批參與者，因為如果你給了我孩子的話，我會很樂意和你分享這種經驗，並且有一天也能給你回饋。”

“也不是一直都那麼順利。”Jack承認，“我們分過幾次手，但是每次都維持不了多久，因為無法放棄對對方的感情。它存在了如此長的時間，而且我知道它會持續下去。”他的聲音低了下去，Ianto不得不集中精神才能聽得清楚，“所以現在你知道爲什麽我需要你回去了。我需要你，Ianto，我需要你一直在我身邊，和我一起面對永生，和我一起有一個美麗的家。更重要的是，在我們的時代，你的到來已經成為了時間上的一個悖論。你第一次懷孕的情況，成為了他們找到整個實驗過程的錯誤的關鍵點，最終引導了51世紀的技術。本來那次失敗以後他們都打算放棄整個方案了，結果你卻活了過來，使他們有機會做更多的測試。第二次懷孕則成功說服了投資人繼續支持整個項目。這和我在51世紀學到的歷史相符，只是你的名字是保密的。我從來不知道這個重大醫學歷史上的那個精子捐贈人居然是我。而且你已經為地球上其他的事情做了很多貢獻，甚至為別的星球。那裡有很多被拯救了的星球，如果你不在，整個宇宙的歷史都會被改變。而我的生命也必然完全不同。”

Ianto揚起笑容，“就告訴我爲什麽我會變成永生。我知道自己回去的時候會忘得一乾二淨，但是目前這個謎團只會讓我分心，特別是知道Sean存在的情況下。告訴我，我保證之後我會盡最大的努力回到過去。其實我很想回去，我希望能回我自己的Jack身邊，回到我自己的生活裡。特別是在知道這一切之後更加迫切，因為我得開始一段旅程，讓自己…”他的目光再次落到Sean身上，“變成Sean Jones。”

Jack放開Ianto的手之前給了他一個手背吻，之後坐回到自己的椅子里。Sean碰了碰他的手臂，“我來開始吧。”他說，“Jack的弟弟Gray被封凍在火炬木里，就像Jack剛剛說的，因為他沒法殺了他，但又不能再讓他弄出更多的破壞。Jack那時希望時間能讓他找到使Gray變得正常的方法，但我們從來沒得到這個機會。他被封凍在地下室三年後，基地發生了爆炸。外星人惹得麻煩。鑒於他們對地球的瞭解，所以希望火炬木別擋路。這些外星人派出間諜潛入地下二層，打算用連鎖爆炸殺掉小組。雖然我們最後找到了擊敗他們的方法，但是基地受到了巨大的損壞。Gray就在那一片混亂里醒過來了。就在我們以為災難過去打算清掃現場的時候，他出現在我們面前，而我們當時甚至還沒來得及檢查損害狀況，所以他的出現別提多驚悚。當時大家顧著檢查裂縫控制器上的一個複雜損壞。結果Gray出其不意地控制了它，他甚至都不介意把自己的生命也搭上，只想要把裂縫擴大，讓Cardiff整個消失。那次如果他把半個歐洲都毀掉我也不會驚訝，還不提如此大的破壞會影響當時的宇宙結構。Gray當時在意的僅僅是讓Jack為那些死亡和破壞自責。而且他在啟動控制器之前殺死了Jack。”

Sean深吸一口氣，“那看起來真不可思議，當我環視基地，Gwen抱著暫時死去的Jack，自己也受了傷，他們倆都在流血。那一天我們還有個小寶寶在家等著他的父親們回家，而不是和半個威爾士一起等死。Rhys和他們的孩子也在等Gwen回家。我不能允許那一切發生，可又不知道該怎麼做，所以只能盡力而為——Gray和我在打鬥中吸收了裂縫的能量。我爲了讓他遠離控制器不得不殺了他，最後還要關閉機器，而那意味著我會被殺。我最後的想法是安慰。因為威爾士最後能夠平安。Gwen那晚就可以回到Rhys和Tamryn身邊，而Franklin至少還有一個父親能和他在一起。之後我就覺得，我真的死了。”

“你，呃，就是Sean在操作裂縫控制器的過程中被時間漩渦抓住。它殺死了你，但同時也復活了你。”Jack說，“同時給了你永恆的生命。就像我一樣，Sean是時間漩渦的一部份。我並沒有馬上發現這一點。那時我在地板上醒過來，而Gwen在你的…他的屍體身邊哭得歇斯底裡。我們以為我們失去了他…失去了你，所以我跟著她一起哭。那大概是我一生最黑暗的時刻。之後我們給你清理的時候你醒了過來，把我和Gwen嚇個半死，但同時又高興得要死。尤其是我。”Jack緊握著Sean的手，“然後我們就像往常一樣——終結就是起點——重建火炬木的地下部份，之後是地上的部份。那時就是我們建立現在的火炬木的起點。在UNIT處理造訪地球的友好的外星人之前和他們接觸；和星際指揮所一同工作；我們是人類/非人類關係的最終裁決機構。火炬木延伸到了整個宇宙，有顧問常駐在星際指揮所的各個部份。而且我們仍舊拯救生命——不管是人類還是非人類，有時是整個行星。Sean在這過程中奉獻了很多。”

Ianto盯著眼前的兩個男人：這是他所愛的人未來的樣子，以及他終將會變成的永生者。他不能阻止慢慢展開的微笑占滿他的臉。他喜歡他得知的那些，并為此再次心跳加速，卻不是因為絕望或者心碎。他被愛與生命占滿。他知道他回去的時候Jack絕對不會讓他記得其中的任何一丁點信息，但是他知道這些會留在他的心底。這些會在他的心臟里擠壓，幫助他度過一切阻礙甚至他因為過於關心Jack而生出的不確定感，直到收穫自己最終的願望——永遠不必離開Jack。他從不希望Jack再次因為失去某人而傷心。當然他們仍然必須面對一些失去，但那時Ianto會和Jack站在一起。

Ianto最終把雙手展平落在桌面上。“好了。浪費了足夠的時間。開工吧*。”  
（*Enough time wasted. Work to do. 經典臺詞。）


	7. 第六章

他們又花了四天時間來讓Xana確定Ianto能很好地操控那個漩渦控制器。這些天他和Xana做完工作之後，如果沒有回公寓休息，就是跑出去四處閒逛。Jack陪了他兩次，帶他到處參觀他和Sean最喜歡去的那些地方。

Ianto第一次見到Sean的當天晚上，他們邀請他到家裡晚飯。Jack不時用他的腕帶監測他們兩個的狀態，並且小心地不讓他們碰到對方。Ianto第一次進屋的時候倍感震驚。他以前以為自己住的那間公寓比起Cardiff的住所已經足夠大又足夠好了，但是和Jack和Sean家裡廣闊的空間比起來簡直黯然失色。房間里那些高高的天花板以及能夠俯瞰紐約的落地窗。這是一處複式公寓，睡房在上面那一層，再往上去還有頂層花園。公寓周圍有足夠的露臺空間，安全著想都被圍上了圍牆。Ianto注意到客廳外邊的露臺上有成套的健身器材。整個公寓對他來說充滿著未來的風格，但還不至於超現實到認不出來是什麽的地步。他大部份的時間都和未來的Jones家的人呆在一起，三個孩子對他們的Ianto叔叔充滿好奇因此不停纏著他，尤其是他們被告知Ianto只會和他們待很短暫的一段時間。兩三天之後Ianto就開始帶孩子們到公園裡去玩了，因為多半他結束工作的時候，Jack和Sean都還在開似乎會持續到晚飯時間的會議，所以孩子總是請求Ianto晚上來陪伴他們。

他越來越喜歡他們，並且知道說再見時他會為此傷心。唯一讓他覺得安慰的是總有一天他不會再只是他們的叔叔，而是父親，并知道把這對雙胞胎帶來世間的感受。和他來到陌生的未來的頭兩個晚上不同，他不再覺得孤獨或者迷失在沒有Jack的世界，現在他能睡個好覺，為等著他的未來滿足和高興。

第四天Jack和Ianto一起回到他自己的公寓。“你今晚打算試試實際操作嗎？”Jack問，“Xana不認為她還能做更多的什麽來幫你改進了。今早她和你做的那個小測試已經能確定你能自己操作了。”

Ianto坐在早餐桌後面的凳子上，看著廚房，“那麼急著擺脫我呢，Jack？”他取笑道。

Jack看起來有點受傷，“不是。但是，好吧…我已經有你在身邊了，所以我得讓你回到那個我身邊去。我現在都還記得你失蹤那幾天的感覺。絕望地嘗試任何能找到你的方法。你最後回來的時候，我覺得Gwen，Tosh和Owen都做好準備等你出現了。我大概差點把他們逼瘋。不過我實在為你有可能永遠回不來的想法感到害怕。”

Ianto朝Jack笑笑，抬起手搭著他的肩膀，“我知道，Jack。爲了我已經知道的未來，我也得回去。居然差不多過了一個星期。”他把手拿開之前拍了拍Jack，“你從博士的時間線上回來之後，這大概是我和你在一起卻沒有上床時間最久的一次了，甚至沒接吻。”

“我能給你一個吻，而且我不覺得Sean會介意。”Jack回他一個自大的微笑，“我的意思是，反正這麼做也不代表我背著他出軌什麽的。”

“我知道，Jack。但你不必這麼做。今晚我就能吻到我自己的Jack了，明天我們就會滾床單。”

Jack大笑，“這種事就是孤掌難鳴。”他把手放在桌面上，然後若有所思地說，“我一直和你在一起已經很久並且現在也還在一起，所以這聽起來會有些奇怪。我會想念你的。”

“我理解。”Ianto安靜地說，“我也會想念你。至少，在retcon起作用之前。”

“我們會嚴格計算好用量。你會在準備離開的時候才用它，不能冒險讓它在你控制儀器的時候起作用。我知道你會保守秘密，但是只有你在回去以後真正什麽都不記得才是最好的。”

“我們有確切的離開時間嗎？”Ianto問。

“晚餐之後。和家人一起度過最後一個下午然後我們一起晚餐。之後你可以回到這裡來準備。Xana和我會把儀器帶下來，然後你就能回家了。”

“聽起來不錯。”

Jack站起來朝他微笑，“那差不多過一個小時就上樓來，我打算好好洗個澡放鬆一下，”他笑著眨眼，“盡可能和三個小孩和一個懷孕的伴侶度過更多的時間。”他最後彎下腰輕吻Ianto的額頭，“一會見。”

“我想在那之前我也需要好好休息一下。”Ianto抬頭回以微笑，“謝謝。所有的這些。”

“你也是，我也需要謝謝你。回見，Ianto。”

“回見，Jack。”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ianto從淋浴間出來時桌子上的通訊器正嗡嗡作響。他往腰上系了條浴巾之後跑出浴室接起來。“你好？”

“Ianto。”耳麥裡傳來Jack的聲音。

Ianto立刻緊張了起來。那一個簡單的字眼里傳來Jack夾雜著恐懼的一系列情感。“Jack？怎麼回事？”

“我們現在在樓下的醫療室。是Sean…他出了點意外。”Jack解釋，他聽起來快要哭了。

“行了，Jack。我現在就下去。Sheila應該在照顧孩子們吧？”

“對。”

“我幾分鐘就到。”

“我會告訴他們你要過來。”

“堅持住，Jack。”

Ianto關了通訊，迅速穿上衣服。他為晚餐準備的西裝就在一邊，但他匆匆套上牛仔褲和T-shirt就向醫療室趕去。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Xana在醫療區見到了Ianto，然後帶著他找到Jack。後者正在大堂踱步，手指穿過頭髮。

“Jack。”Ianto喊出聲。Jack一看見Ianto就跑過來抱住他。Ianto能從他的動作里感到他的顫抖。“你得先坐下來，跟我來。”至少Jack讓自己把他拖到了靠背沙發那。直到坐下Jack才放開手，“告訴我發生了什麽事？”

“愚蠢又反常的意外。他失了太多血，他們沒辦法讓他活著，這都沒什麼，因為他還是會復活的。但是那個孩子…他才六個月。就算用上我們所有的科技，離開母體之後他活下來的幾率也不會超過20%。”他解釋道，把臉埋進Ianto的肩膀里。

Ianto的手掌刷過Jack亂翹的頭髮，試圖理順它們。Jack的頭髮比他還短，雖然他們的髮型很相似，但是Jack的頭髮總會向不同的方向亂翹。“沒有別的辦法了嗎？”Ianto問。

“我想過之後由我來懷孕，但是冷移植對這麼大的胎兒來說太遲了。我必須把荷爾蒙程度調整到懷孕六個月時的狀態，也就意味著我得花時間去這麼做。而我們沒有時間。他們現在還在盡力保持Sean能活著，但是我們都已經被告知，該為他取一個名字了。”他在顫抖，“你知道的，爲了出生記錄。我們本來打算等他誕生時才去思考。”

在Ianto的追問下，Jack才向他解釋了Sean的意外。他在廚房滑到，手上還抓著刀子。爲了不讓刀子傷到肚子，最終它在Sean的側身開了個大口。等醫生到他身邊時，Sean已經失血過多。Jack解釋完后火炬木的醫療官Isaac Radzinsky走了過來，他說Jack應該到Sean的監護室去，他們已經盡力了，所以Jack可以到他床邊陪他死去，之後再看著他複生。

Jack流著眼淚衝進房間。Ianto走到醫官面前，“抱歉，鑒於你比我更瞭解情況，我想問問，如果只是失血過多，爲什麽不給他輸血？”

醫生靠在牆上，看起來筋疲力盡。“那只是一種可能的措施。事實上，這是救他的最好方法。可問題是我們做不到。”

“做不到？爲什麽？”Ianto問，“我很肯定我不是什麽稀有血型。”

“事實上就是。從你的時代起人類走入了自然進化，跨種族結合后的血液產生了例外，而你的血型一直沒有改變。Sean的血液在現代血庫裡絕對是稀缺種類，他和現代人的血型不能匹配。你那個時代最後的原始血液樣本很早就消失了。另外鑒於Sean不會真的死亡，所以我們沒有給他建立血庫。永生意味著他的血型不會進化，他還和21世紀時一樣。”

“也就是說，和我一樣。”Ianto猛地揪起醫生的衣領，“還有多久你能複製我的血液樣本？或者說你還有沒有可能在那之間讓他活著？”

Isaac盯著Ianto眨眼，好像是第一次認識他，“對啊，爲什麽不呢。你就是Sean，你們有相同的血型，我覺得我可以…”

“等等。”Xana插嘴。她一直站在不遠處聽著他們對話，“我不確定這算不算時間悖論，如果他們都不能碰對方，那輸血就不會產生佯謬嗎？”

“我也不知道，”Isaac承認，“跟我來，Ianto，我們去問問Jack。希望還來得及。”


	8. 第七章

他們一進入病房，Jack就被拉到一邊。醫生解釋了他們的打算和Ianto的想法。

“準備給他輸血的時間會比準備把孩子移到你身上的時間短很多，Jack。”Isaac說。

Jack看了一眼病床上失去意識的蒼白的Sean，又看向Ianto。

“但我們擔心的是時間悖論那一套東西。”

Jack緩慢地點頭，歎了口氣。“肯定有什麽是不應該的。我沒有從時間處學到的東西，都來自于我自己的生活經驗。顯然有些時候改變歷史是可行的，有時候則不行。同時有些則應該被改變。”Jack含著眼淚看向Ianto，“我不相信巧合。從來不。所以當很多所謂的巧合集合到一起，我就學會了靠自己來判斷這些是不是有什麽必然原因。我們以前失去過一個孩子，在他被生下來之前。現在我正準備再一次面對這種情況…”他搖頭，“但我一直不明白爲什麽我覺得這一次這孩子應該活下來。爲什麽我們會需要Ianto Jones從過去來到這裡？”

Ianto哼聲，“我必須同意，但對我來說難道不是直接阻止這一切發生比較簡單？”

Jack聳肩，“有時事情發生了，而我們知道原因，有時卻永遠不明就裡。現在大概兩種情況都有。”他抓緊Sean的手對Isaac說，“就照你說的做吧，醫生。我不認為會出現什麽我們解決不了的情況。而且我總覺得這樣做不會比現在更糟糕。”

Isaac看起來鬆了一口氣，“很好。我們說話這會我的人都開始做準備了。Ianto，你不介意快點開始的話，我們現在就能給他輸血了。”

Jack站起來把Ianto拉進懷裡，“謝謝。”他小聲說，“不管你屬於哪個時間，都是我可以信任的那個。不用去想爲什麽我願意永遠和你在一起，Ianto Jones。”

Ianto回抱了Jack然後推開他，“我會沒事的。”他保證。他和Jack談過之後對輸血成功的希望更大了。如果是宇宙中更廣大的規律把他帶到這裡為未來的自己輸血，對出現好的結果就應該小一些疑慮吧。他吻了Jack的臉頰，“堅強點，別放棄信心。”Ianto跟著Isaac向一塊屏幕後面走去，那裡的護士快速地幫他做起準備。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack走進病房朝那裡的兩個人男人微笑。Sean閉著眼睛，但是他看起來至少不像上次Jack見他時那麼死一般的蒼白了。躺在另一張床上的Ianto朝他疲憊地微笑了一下。

“結果如何？”他問。

“Sean還活著就表示還不錯吧。”Jack悄聲回答，“Isaac說他的血液再生在起作用了。再過一個小時我們就能知道好不好。我們有在監控時空，目前看來沒什麼問題。我想這意味著事情本應如此。”Jack走到另一張床邊，吻了一下Sean的額頭，又挪過去吻他鼓起的肚子，“堅持一下，小子。你可是有個把自己從過去挪到未來確保你能健康降生的爹。”他把臉靠上去，然後輕輕地笑了，“這孩子在踢腿。”他抬起頭，仍在微笑，“謝謝，Ianto。”

Ianto稍稍搖了搖頭，“沒必要謝我，本質上來說那也是我的孩子，我不能讓他死。”

Jack站直身走到Ianto身邊坐下，“恐怕我們要把你回去的時間推遲個幾天了。Isaac想確保你捐血以後完全恢復了再把你送回去。雖然在一切都控制內，但是在我們的系統里你的情況很模糊，我們不想冒險把你送回去結果收到一個死掉或者情況更糟糕的Ianto。”

“我明白。”

“Isaac說你再過幾個小時就能出院，不過接下來的幾天你要盡可能躺著，因為你輸出去太多的血了，所以現在可不僅Sean失血問題。這幾天你就呆在頂樓的房子里，方便我們照顧。”

“那沒必要Jack，我覺得很好。”

“不好。這幾天我會抽空到樓上去，我不在的時候Sheila會照顧你，這樣我就能知道你有沒有真的在休息。而且孩子們都習慣了我們需要的時候保持安靜並且幫忙。Eric還知道怎麼做點簡單的食物。所以，我都安排好了，你能出院時我就送你上去。Sheila已經準備了客房，你的行李我會稍後帶上去。”

“考慮到我這時候本來已經走了，所以你不用擔心我的行李。好像你會讓我把在這裡用過的東西打包帶走似的。”

Jack笑了起來，“只是洗漱用品和你來這裡時穿的西裝。你離開時也得穿著他吧。”

Ianto正要開口抗議，旁邊的床上傳來一聲低吟。

Jack立刻從坐著的地方跳起來衝過去抓著Sean的手。他跪在床邊歎息，“Sean。”

“孩子…”Sean啞聲說，“怎麼樣了…”

“很好，你也是。”Jack傾身吻他的臉頰，“差一點，就差一點。”他聲音嘶啞，“但是…他起作用了。你的血液正在恢復。他們把給寶寶的壓力減到了最低，他現在正在精神地亂踢。”

“能感覺到。所以我能認為一切都還好嗎。”

“是很好，”Jack保證，“並且我們都做得不錯。要知道我們對任何給你輸血會產生的問題都沒做準備。”Jack又給了他的臉頰一個吻，然後看向Ianto，“每個人都沒事。”

Sean微微轉頭看向Ianto，“謝謝。”

“沒必要。”他微笑著回答，“你就是我。等我趕上你的時間，那也是我的孩子。”

“不管怎樣，”Sean抬起手放在肚子上，鬆了口氣，“真是個愚蠢的意外。”

“是我的錯。”Jack垂著頭小聲說，“我正在給孩子們做熱巧克力，結果把地板弄濕了。”

“如果Eric沒讓你分心的話你會擦乾淨的，而且我應該要記得那裡還有水，但是我光注意Darlene去了。總之是個愚蠢的意外，真高興沒搭上這個孩子的生命。”

“收到教訓了，”Jack歎氣，他站起來吻了Sean的手和額頭，“現在再多睡一會。他們很快會把你移到舒服點的房間去。然後我得去看看孩子們告訴他們一切都好了。”

“沒錯，上回我還記得的時候，他們還很傷心。”

“讓他們少見點血這件事上我可不怎麼成功。或者今晚我至少應該陪雙胞胎一起睡。”

“那樣很好，Jack。至少我就不會整夜自己一個人坐在房間的椅子上。孩子們更需要你，我很好。”

“Ianto今晚會住在客房裡。”

“當然，他恢復的時候會需要照顧。”Sean開始忍不住合上雙眼。

“睡吧，love。現在一切都好，就算你生產的時候需要更加小心。”

“估計我又得臥床不起好幾個月了。”

“也不完全是，但是是的，你要比以前更多得躺在床上，然後我會照顧你的。”

Sean給了Jack一個疲憊的笑容，“他要是能按時健康降生那一切都值得。我會盡力保證那一刻順利的。”

Jack再次親吻他的額頭，“我愛你。”

“我也愛你。”

Jack握著他的手直到看著他再次睡著。Isaac進來檢查之前Jack一直坐在床間的椅子上和Ianto輕聲說話。Jack在Isaac給兩人做完檢查之後離開去看孩子們，並且告訴他們爸爸和寶寶都會好起來的。

後半夜Ianto出院挪到頂層去休息。Jack給了雙胞胎晚安吻，向三個孩子保證他們很快就會上樓去，然後讓他們和Sheila一起去準備睡覺。

Jack和Ianto再次去看了Sean。Ianto坐在病房外邊，留給另兩人一點私人空間。他和Xana說話直到Jack出來和他一起回到頂層的房子里。


	9. 第八章

Ianto在未來又待了3天。第二天他忙著幫Jack照看孩子以及做清潔，好讓Sean繼續休息。有時候Sean留在沙發上，然後他們就能一起看點視頻什麽的。日常另一些時間，Ianto就把孩子們帶到公園去讓Jack和Sean安靜待一會兒。Ianto開始覺得自己還比較像父親，雖然他是真的愛三個孩子。他幫Jack的時候，總是很容易就覺得自己真的和Jack生活在一起而忘記自己並非Jack真正的伴侶。至少還不是。他還要再過1200年才能變成那個躺在房間里即將要生產的男人。

這真是喜憂參半。他期望能夠像現在這樣得生活和他想回到過去一樣強烈。每次他看向Sean然後意識到這同時也就是自己的生活——只是不同的版本，就覺得腦子一團糟。

最終他們迎來了和孩子們擁抱說再見的時候。他告訴他們這段時間有多令人開心，但是他不得不再次離開。他告訴他們他很高興有機會見到自己的“雙胞胎兄弟”和他的家人，以及他非常愛他們。孩子們和他揮手告別的時候Ianto忍著眼淚和Xana走出公寓。小Charlene含著眼淚的樣子刻在他的心裡，Darlene看起來就比她稍微好一點點。Xana很快跟上了他，是時候做更多的告別了。

他和Xana說再見，感謝她做的一切。接下來他發現自己站在Sean面前。雖然他的血液現在留在Sean的身體里，還為未來的需要做了額外儲存，但是他們還是不敢擁抱對方。他們的表情都在說可以的話他們一定要那麼干。他們是同一個人，同時又是不同的人。Sean被他所經歷過的時間改變了很多，比Ianto曾經能夠想像的自己都更成熟和睿智。大部份時候他都把Sean想像成一個親密的朋友而非未來版本的自己。

“這麼說可能很奇怪，”Sean清了清喉嚨，“但是我會想念你的。”

Ianto忍不住發出一聲笑聲，“我完全理解你的心情。”

“如果我不是那麼必須要把你送回去，我會比較傾向於讓你留下來。”

Jack在一邊呻吟，“哦拜託，想想我。”他說，“過去三天我身邊有兩個你。簡直就是幻想成真，除了我不能真的把你們兩個同時拐上床。”

Sean和Ianto噴笑出聲，然後像同一個人一樣移過去讓Jack站在他們之間。之後他們一起抱了他，很小心的不要碰到對方。Jack在中間大笑著呻吟，“哦Ianto三明治。”

Sean痛打了Jack一下然後推開他，“好了過去說你的再見吧，別讓以前的那個你那麼孤單。”

“嗯，對。”他把Ianto拉進一個大大的擁抱，“我很抱歉你將忘記這一切，但是我能告訴你的就是你回去以後很快我們的關係就會發生改變，跨出我和Sean這1200年的第一步。”

Ianto回抱他，“很快我就能回我自己的Jack身邊了，不過我還是會想念你的。”

“我會比你想像的更快到你身邊去，”Jack和他開玩笑，并給了他一個額頭吻，“我愛你，Ianto。我已經愛了你很長的時間，並且未來也會一直愛你。”他最後把嘴唇壓上Ianto的，“我也知道你很快就會明白我的心情。我覺得不需要對你說祝你好運了，因為我知道你會的。”他越過Ianto看向Sean，後者坐在沙發上雙手環抱著鼓起的肚子。

Ianto忍不住擴大的微笑和最終跌落的淚水，並不是因為傷心，而是因為快樂，“我很期待。再見，Jack Jones。”

“再見，Ianto Jones。”

他們最後擁抱了一次，然後Ianto走向Xana。Jack扶起Sean，懷孕的那位對Ianto最後說了再見，兩人就一起上樓去了。

Sean一走上樓去，Jack就轉過頭對把儀器拿給Ianto的Xana說，“你知道現在該怎麼做。”

Ianto盯著Jack，“當然。鞋跟互碰三次然後重複沒有哪裡能像家一樣*。”  
（*出自綠野仙蹤，女主多蘿西腳上的銀鞋，使用的方法就是腳跟互碰三次然後念” there’s nowhere like home”，就能去任何地方。）

Jack和Xana同時爆發出一陣大笑。

Ianto握緊那個儀器，通過感覺把手指放在適當的位置。他做了個深呼吸。“好了，開始吧。再一次的，謝謝這所有的一切。”

Jack朝他揮手致意，Xana站在他身邊。Ianto合上眼睛，被那個儀器引導而去。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gwen從齒輪門那小心地拿著個文件夾，在通行警告聲中走進基地，抬眼就看見Toshiko已經在她的電腦邊上了。Gwen走過日本女孩身邊的時候把咖啡盒遞給她，“你看起來在這通宵了。”

“不完全是，不過也差不多了。謝謝。”Toshiko從盒子里拿過一杯，“在想念Ianto這件事上，想念他的咖啡應該在單子的末尾，但我真的想再嘗一次。”她傷心地歎氣，“我快無路可走了，Gwen。並且最終我還是得告訴Jack我們已經無能為力。如果那個儀器還在這裡，那還有點找到他的可能。”

“那接下來怎麼辦？”

“我不知道，但是我沒辦法去告訴Jack真相。”

“你覺得我們能讓Owen去跟他說嗎？”

“Toshiko！”Jack一出他自己的辦公室就開始大喊。他的頭髮往奇怪的角度亂翹，還有明顯的眼袋。他看起來整個被掏空了。“請告訴我你有了些進展。”

Toshiko歎了口氣，Owen則從他自己的工作站抬起眼睛來，接著走上來站到女孩們的身邊。

“好吧，爲什麽我們都站在這裡？難道就沒人有什麽新辦法嗎？”

Owen清了清嗓子，“你有嗎，Jack？”

Jack搖頭的樣子洩氣極了，“沒有。”他的手指爬梳過頭髮，“恐怕我們沒什麼更多選擇了。”

“我很抱歉，Jack。”Toshiko悄聲說，“我不得不承認，我也沒什麽更多辦法。我不知道還能做什麽去找到Ianto。”

Jack挫敗地一拳打在鐵製的門框上，“我們不能就這樣放棄Ianto！如果他最後回不來呢？如果我們最後會失去他怎麼辦？”Jack在組員的眼前更加洩氣了，“我不能失去他。”他說，“我們得找到點東西，不管用什麽方法。”

入侵警報打斷了所有其他人的回答。Toshiko和Gwen轉過他們的電腦，Jack在另一邊跑過基地站到Owen身邊，“怎麼回事？”

“基地受到了入侵！”Toshiko通報。

Jack咬緊牙根，“可惡！我們找到Ianto之前外星人入侵去死！”

Owen搖頭，“Jack，現在這麼說太遲了，不管怎樣現在我們得先處理這個。”

“Jack！”Gwen大喊。

“什麽？”上校吼回去。

“是….”Gwen長大了嘴巴。

Toshiko看了眼自己那邊的讀數之後看著Jack，“我老天！“

她和Gwen的目光都越過了Jack落到他身後。

“到底是什麽？見鬼的。有人能告訴我到底發生了什麽嗎？”Jack要求。

他聽到身後傳來一聲令人熟悉的鼻間的輕笑，“來真的嗎Jack？”那是Ianto的聲音，“我很難把自己當做外星人看待。”

Jack迅速旋身，“Ianto?”那人就在他身後幾步遠的地方。

Toshiko和Gwen還有Owen都發出了尖叫，Owen的版本是，“你真是該死的太贊了，茶水小子。”

Jack沖過去用足以把他撲倒的力道緊緊抱住威爾士男人，“Ianto！上帝！我們以為永遠失去你了。”

Gwen朝他們跑過來，“Ianto！你到底發生了什麽事？”

Toshiko也在歡迎他回家的奔跑中了，Owen從桌子上抓了個掃描儀之後加入了她。

Jack推開Ianto，“你有沒有受傷？”

Ianto張開嘴準備回答，結果卻只是打了個哈欠，他的眼皮開始往下墜，“只是很困….我需要睡覺。”

威爾士男人控制不住朝前倒下的時候Jack伸出手撈住了他。

Owen幫Jack扶住Ianto，“到沙發上去，Jack。把他弄到沙發上去。”

等他們把失去意識的Ianto搬到沙發上，Jack解開了他的領帶以及襯衫最上邊幾顆扣子，Owen在一旁做些掃描。

“他看起來很好，Jack。就是睡著了。”Owen研究著掃描上的度數，“如果你問我的話，這看起來就像誰給他下了點安眠藥讓他睡著。等會我會再做一些測試，但是我不認為他有什麽危險。希望他醒過來能給我們些答案吧。”

Gwen拿著Owen和Jack從Ianto身上脫下來的外套走開了，打算多給男人們一些空間。她朝Toshiko微笑，“我想一切終於要回歸正軌了。”

Toshiko朝沙發那邊微笑。Jack坐在沙發里讓Ianto的頭枕在自己的腿上，Owen正弓著身子做測試，“是啊，不是什麽外星人入侵，只是走丟的Ianto。”

“感謝上帝，”Gwen鬆了口氣，Toshiko點頭同意。

“我打算掃描一下看能不能找出Ianto是從哪裡回來的，”Toshiko說，她伸過手去夠Gwen手上的外套。

Gwen把外套小心搭在椅背上之後加入了她。有一刻兩個女孩同時轉過頭去看另外三人，好像在確認自己的小隊終於回歸完整了。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ianto睜開眼睛的時候，第一眼是Jack自上方關心地盯著他的臉。他發覺自己的手被後者握著，於是微笑起來，“嗨。”他說。

“嗨，”Jack回答，“歡迎回來。”

Ianto點點頭，然後發現他們在Jack辦公室底下的小睡房裡，“發生了什麽？”

“你還記得什麽？”Jack問。

Ianto回憶著，微微皺眉，“我們正在追蹤一件高度數的外星物品。噢，我們找到了而且正準備帶回基地保管，然後….”他眉頭皺得更緊了，“一片空白。我覺得我只能含糊地記得我忽然間就回到了基地，之後就什麽都沒有了。”

“那個儀器可以做時間旅行，當時意外地被一隻穿過警戒線的狗用叫聲觸發，然後它把你從我們身邊帶走了。”

Ianto研究著Jack的表情，他看得到裡邊的痛苦和絕望。這好像觸動了他的記憶，仿佛令他想起什麽，但又說不清到底是哪部份。那不重要，他決定把這種感覺放到一邊。他得先確定Jack沒事。Ianto抬手覆上Jack的臉，柔軟地笑了，“我回來了，Jack，就在這裡，而且我哪裡也不去。”

“你怎麼能保證？總有一天…”

Ianto坐起來用吻堵住他接下來的話，“我不知道，但那是我期望的。而且現在什麽其他的事都不重要，因為沒必要爲了不確定的未來流眼淚吧？”

“對，嗯？爲什麽你總是那麼聰明？Ianto Jones？”

“因為你就喜歡我這點。”Ianto揶揄他。

Jack把他們的額頭靠在一起，“的確。而且不僅喜歡你聰明的大腦。”

Ianto屏住呼吸。他知道他們的關係比僅僅是滾床單多一點，但是現在好像更近了一步，“我也是。我是說，我喜歡你，不僅是因為你的外貌。”

Jack噴笑，“我真高興。”但是他的表情變得嚴肅起來，“我們的約會，你放了我鴿子。”他本來打算把聲音放輕，可不怎麼湊效。

“又不是我能決定的，Jack。今晚補回，計劃不變？”

Jack點頭，“只要你現在覺得都好了就行。Owen再確定一次你一切沒問題我很快就帶你回家，然後把你塞進溫暖的被子里。如果你今晚感覺不錯我們就出去約會，如果不行，我就再給你塞點吃的，明天再出去。”

“沒必要那麼大驚小怪的啊，Jack。”

“可能是沒必要，但是我樂意。”Jack看著Ianto的眼睛，“我需要這麼做。”他圈住Ianto的胳膊，“當我想著我可能失去你的時候，我接受不了。因為我不想面對你不在的那種生活。還不到你離開我的時候，Ianto，還沒那麼快。”他把所有無法用語言表達的東西都傾注到一個熱烈的吻里。Inato不得不抓緊他以免自己跌落在Jack傳遞過來的情感中。他們不用靠心靈感應能力就能感受到彼此的羈絆。

Ianto回吻他，告訴Jack他也一樣。不管去過哪裡，他都已經不能記得發生了什麽，但曾經想要回到Jack身邊的那種感受仍在。在Jack的臂彎里，他的嘴唇所做的那些仿佛生來就能喚起Ianto所有旁人從來不曾帶給他的感官的事。以及他所帶來的家的觸感。Ianto只知道，還有很多他並不記得，但莫名其妙就是覺得應該會發生的未來。

他回家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了，叹气。  
> 我真的不明白自己是怎么把2W字的英文翻成3W字的中文，我发誓我没添油加醋。果然是文字水平的问题OTL
> 
> 感谢一直看到这里的你。这是我第一次没有坑掉1W字以上的东西，看起来容易翻起来难真是受教了OTL，翻文的过程中因为要逐字逐句思考，结果意外收获了很多新的感受。所以谢谢一直支持我翻下去的你们。
> 
> 另外AO3不需要貼翻譯授權，所以在這裡說一句，感謝作者的信任和授權。


End file.
